


Memory Bank

by skargasm



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm





	Memory Bank

**Title:** Memory Bank  
 **Couple:** Edward/Jasper  
 **Prompt:** #18: photograph  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

  
“Course you can take my photo.” Reclining on the bed, Edward smiled at Jasper, legs splayed, arms tucked behind his head.

Jasper scrambled to take the photo before Edward reached into his mind, the flash going off _just_ as Edward said “No fair!!” to Jasper's less than subtle influencing of his decision.

About to leap from the bed and wrest the camera from Jasper, Edward caught another glimpse into his lover's mind, seeing just _how_ Jasper intended to use the photo while Edward was away. “Well if you're going to use it for **that** , of course you can take my photo!”  


* * *

  


**Title:** Powerful Imagery  
 **Couple:** Jasper/Edward  
 **Prompt:** #18: photograph  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

Rolling into the pillow, Jasper tried to muffle his grunts and moans. One hand was working his cock furiously before squeezing the base to stop himself coming so quickly. The memory of Edward laid out on his bed, auburn hair tousled and sweaty from their recent love-making dragged another moan from him. Scrabbling for the photo, he focused on the look in his lover's eyes as he finally sped up his movements, jerking hard, thrusting his hips up into the fist until with a bitten off growl he finally came. Edward needed to return and soon – photos weren't enough.  


* * *

  


**Title:** Priorities  
 **Couple:** Jasper/Edward  
 **Prompt:** #18: photograph  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

  
Frustrated at Aro's refusal to see sense and move with the times, Edward scowled as he yanked his phone out of his pocket. Striding down the hallway that led out of Volturi headquarters, he pushed the buttons to reach the MMS that had come through. He gasped involuntarily as he took in the image of a naked Jasper, golden eyes blazing with lust at the point of climax, staring straight into the camera. Edward could almost scent his lover, taste the outpouring on his tongue and adjusting his achingly full erection he realised it was definitely time to go home.  


* * *

  


**Title:** Perfect Predator  
 **Couple:** Jasper/Edward  
 **Prompt:** #18: photograph  
 **Word Count:** 100

* * *

If ever he wished he could freeze-frame, grab a mental photograph, his second favourite would be Edward as he stalked off the plane. The focus was intense, the golden eyes seeking until they zeroed in on his location and then locked on. Other travellers were merely obstacles to avoid or simply push out of the way as he made his way to his target. The closer he got, the clearer his expression – like an animal in heat, nostrils flaring, aggressive posture. Jasper gave a small shiver as he realised he was going to be ravaged with no 'push' needed.  


* * *

  


**Title:** Reunited  
 **Couple:** Jasper/Edward  
 **Prompt:** #18: photograph  
 **Word Count:** 100  


* * *

“Holy shit!” Panting, Jasper fell back onto the pillows.

“I've been away for over a week – I'm just getting started.” Edward dragged Jasper into his arms, smoothing his cheek over the tousled blond curls. “God, that photo you sent.....”

“Oh, you got that did you? I wondered whether you would like it or not”. Edward slipped his hands down the smooth skin of Jasper's back, cupping the rounded cheeks of the most sumptuous ass he had ever seen.

“Like it? Like is such a ….. _small_ word to express my feelings about it. Perhaps I should simply show you......”  


* * *

  



End file.
